The Gentleman with Brass Knuckles
by xXShokubeniXDieXx
Summary: When someone very near and dear to the Assassin, Jacob Frye, is disrespected, he decides to teach the bloke a little lesson about being a gentleman... the harsh way.
1. Lesson 1

I do not own any Assassin's Creed characters but I do own Moira Haywood!

A/N: Hey there guys! I just wanted to do a quick little oneshot with Jacob and Moira! This is based off some experience I had this last week dealing with a guy that was a little less gentlemanly towards me. I decided to write this to help me feel better from that experience. What better way than to involve the Assassin gentleman ^^

* * *

Moira had her knees pulled to her chest then let out a deep sigh. Tears welled up in her eyes to where she couldn't see the dark city she overlooked clearly anymore. She hated when her emotions would get to her but this time she couldn't help it. She had encountered a very lewd man who spoke to her like she was some kind of whore. She so badly wanted to shut him up but she couldn't kill any innocents or hurt him since she was in a public place. Now if it was any of her Assassin brethren, she would teach them a lesson but in this case, she was powerless. She told him many times to stop but he wouldn't stop. She eventually had to run and hide, which upset her greatly.

She set her head on her knees as she continued crying harder. She couldn't believe that someone had an effect on her like that that would hurt her so badly and felt so stupid right now for letting it even happen. Moira wiped her eyes and let out a shaky breath. She felt so alone right now and wish she had something to distract her from that horrible man.

"Alone up here again, Moira?" a familiar cocky voice said.

Moira looked up at the source of the sultry voice and blinked away her tears, "Jacob?"

Jacob's smiling face fell to concern, "What's wrong, Moira?"

Jacob sat next to her to see her wipe away her tears but more burst from her eyes. He wasn't used to seeing Moira cry but he definitely didn't like it at all. Moira wanted to speak up but all that escaped her lips were short sobs. Jacob frowned more while rubbing her back lightly, "Take a deep breath, love. Tell me what happened."

Moira nodded and took in a few deep breaths before composing herself, "I... I was walking down the street earlier... minding my own business when a man started speaking to me... very vulgar things, Jacob... He said he would pay me a good amount of money for a good time... I kept telling him to stop... but... but he kept going on... and on... before I finally ran off as he laughed at me the whole time..."

She placed her hands over her eyes before she cried more. After a bit, she looked at Jacob who had a very angry look on his face. She had a feeling he was upset that she was being weak right now. She was ready for him to say for her to not be so careless. She could take it.

"Where is this bloke?" Jacob asked straight forward.

"W-what?" Moira asked as she looked at him with her reddened blue eyes.

"Where is the bloke who spoke to you like that?" Jacob asked as his gaze hardened.

"Why?" Moira sniffled a little.

"I'm going to teach him some manners," Jacob said as he turned to brush away her tears with his right thumb, "You didn't deserve that, Moira. Show me where he is."

Moira sniffled and nodded while standing up. Jacob followed Moira down a few streets, both of them were silent. He was determined to knock some sense into this bloke until he was begging for mercy. Before he knew it, they were near a pub with loud music and loud drinkers. Moira used her eagle vision to look around then noticed the man in the pub and bit her lip.

"He's the second to last man on the right side," Moira replied while pointing to him as she tried not to cry.

The perfect place to make his move without being noticed as most of the patrons were drunk. Glancing back down at Moira, Jacob could see her getting upset which broke his heart. This guy had really rattled Moira with fear which has never happened to her. Jacob knew Moira to be strong and confident but at this moment, he saw her at her weakest. He didn't think poorly of her for being like this but it showed she was human and had emotions. She couldn't put on a brave face all the time. She was a woman who has been mistreated and Jacob wanted to be the one to defend her honor. He then gathered her into a hug while caressing her back to calm her down. He could feel her relax against him a little then looked back down at her.

"Go wait in the alleyway, love," Jacob replied stroking some of her hair away from her face, "I'll take care of this, all right?"

Moira nodded and did what Jacob told her to do. Once she entered the alley, Jacob strolled into the pub only to push past a few drunkards singing the wrong notes approached the man that Moira had pointed out. He was a scrawny man with barely any meat on his bones which would make the job a lot easier for the Assassin. Jacob brought his hand down hard on the man's shoulder, making the scumbag jump with fright and spill his drink onto himself.

"What the hell, mate!?" the man shouted as he glared at Jacob.

"Let's take a walk," Jacob replied in a dark tone.

"Piss off," the man grumbled as he was about to order another drink.

"I said," Jacob growled while extending his hidden blade in front of the man's nose, "We're going for a walk."

The man swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded, not wanting to take any chances. Jacob grabbed him by the scruff of his coat, beginning to lead him outside towards the alleyway. Jacob could see Moira sitting on some crates with concern and worry in her eyes as she kneaded the material of her Assassin coat. She looked up once she noticed Jacob was back with the man who treated her so poorly. Jacob threw the man to the ground in front of Moira.

"Now, I believe you owe the young lady an apology," Jacob replied eyeing the man.

The obscene man then looked up at Moira and smirked. He wasn't expecting to see her again but decided to have more fun. He figured he could take on the brute protecting her and then have his way with her. He chuckled in a sick tone, "All right, I apologize... for not taking advantage of you sooner, little bird."

Moira gasped at what he said and could feel tears form in her eyes once again. Jacob was now infuriated then pulled out his brass knuckles from his coat that had the Assassin insignia inlaid in the weapon. There was no way in hell that this man was going to leave this alleyway unscatched.

"All right, we're doing this the hard way," Jacob replied as he slipped on his brass knuckles. He grabbed the man by the collar and punched him hard across the face, "Care to repeat that?"

The man still had the sick smirk on his face and laughed, "I should have taken advantage of her sooner and make her beg for it."

Jacob then punched him harder a once more. He wasn't going to show this sicko any mercy for all that he is saying to someone special to him. The man would not give up and neither would Jacob until the scumbag apologized. After a few more punches, the man was now bruised and bleeding but Jacob wasn't about to quit now. If he had to do this all night, he would do it.

"You want me to keep going?!" Jacob asked as he glared at the man with fiery hazel eyes.

"All right! All right!" the man shouted, now shaken with fear, "I'm sorry!"

Jacob threw the man back on the ground in front of Moira and shoved him towards her with his foot, "Say it to her! Not to me!"

The man looked up at Moira and spat out some blood, "I'm sorry, miss. For what I have said to you! I'm so sorry!"

"Good," Jacob growled then grabbed the man again and looked him in the eyes, "If I find out about you saying anything crass to this lady or any other woman, I will be back."

Jacob punched him one last time, knocking him out in the process. Jacob cleaned off his now bloodied brass knuckles on a cloth before placing it back in his coat. He looked back at Moira to see her crying still. He frowned and walked over to her, "What is it, love?"

He felt Moira throw herself against him and held him tightly, "Thank you, Jacob... Thank you so much..."

Jacob smiled softly before holding her close to him as she cried on his chest, "I did what I had to do to make you feel better and respected."

Moira smiled as she held him tighter, "You're a true gentleman, Jacob Frye."

"I try, love," Jacob chuckled as he squeezed her lightly then looked down at her, "We should get you home. It's getting late and I'm sure your father is worried."

Moira nodded in agreement then felt Jacob slip his arm through hers as he started to escort her home. While slowly walking through the streets of Crawley, Jacob entertained her with stories so he could make her smile and thankfully, she was laughing heartily. He wanted her to be happy because he would be happy as well. He cared for this woman so much and wanted her to know how he felt but for the time being, he was content to be with her like this. Once they arrived at her front door, Moira looked up at Jacob with a smile.

"Thank you again, Jacob," Moira said as she looked into his dark eyes, "I really appreciate what you did for me."

"I am glad I could help, Moira," Jacob said taking her hand into his while placing a kiss on her knuckles, "A lady shouldn't be spoken to like that in that manner."

Moira's heart melt from his kind words and wanted to show her appreciation. She placed her hand on his right cheek before leaning up to place a tender kiss on his left cheek, feeling his muttonchops tickle her lips. Jacob's stomach bubbled with happiness from her soft lips against his skin. Moira pulled away to see the smile on his face, making her smile back as a light blush dusted her cheeks.

"Goodnight, Jacob Frye," Moira replied softly.

"Goodnight, Moira Haywood," Jacob whispered, "Sleep well and sweet dreams."

Her hand left his cheek as she entered her home. Jacob took in a deep breath as he felt his heart race from his encounter with Moira. He turned to leave to make his way towards his home where he was sure his own father would probably scold him for being out so late. He looked back to see the faint candle light in Moira's room. Grinning gently, he felt his heart leap again as he thought about her innocent kiss. If he could do anything for the woman he loved, then he could keep going.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading and please review for I will grant you cookies!


	2. Spoken Through Actions

I do not own any Assassin's Creed characters but I do own Moira Haywood.

A/n: Hello, everyone! I decided to do another little oneshot with Jacob and Moira after another event that has happened to me. I found out that if I vent my emotions through writing, I get better results. I was up very late... like almost 3 a.m. writing this so be kind since I was very tired. I did go through and edit it to make it more presentable. I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

The day was dreary and so was the mood of a young Assassin who sat in her window, reading a book as she normally did whenever she was upset. Moira felt like she could drown herself in her fantasies instead of facing real life. In her fantasies, she could never get hurt or be sad. A place where she could that special someone who treated her right. She let out a sigh and placed her book in her lap, remembering back to a few days ago. She had a close friend who had betrayed her greatly. A gentleman that she had met in the pub after one of her missions one night. They had things in common when it came to literature and they would have deep discussions on the material. It also seemed he showed romantic interest in her to which she didn't mind at all.

Though there was a period of time where Moira had to travel to Croyden to do a few odd jobs for George Westhouse to where she was gone for a period of time. She didn't have a chance to notify the man who she had spoken with. Once Moira had returned from her mission, she went to the pub where she knew he would be and her heart fell when she saw him with another woman. Moira decided to approach him to speak to him. When he noticed her presence, he looked at her with disdain which Moira was taken aback. He said that he had nothing left to do with her and that he didn't want to see her face again. This upset the Assassin greatly and she left the pub in a hurry to go home. It has been at least a couple days where Moira locked herself in her room. Her father tried to have her come down for meals until he decided to leave her tea and meals by the door, knowing that she wasn't going to show her face any time soon.

Moira looked out at the stormy clouds, hearing thunder in the distance. Her chest felt constricted as she thought of him and felt choked up with tears. She hated feeling this and just wanted this despair to go away. She reopened her eyes to gaze back out at the approaching storm, admiring its beauty. She was then startled when she saw a cheeky smile pop up from the bottom of her window. She could hear him laugh heartily while this made her purse her lips into a pout.

"You really know how to woo a woman, Jacob Frye," Moira sighed as she crossed her arms, slightly glaring at him.

"I try my best," Jacob replied removing his hood to look at her better, "Where have you been the last few days? Evie was wondering where you went."

Moira's pout fell to a frown and looked away, "I've... been in my room... feeling rather glum."

Jacob cocked a scarred brow before pulling himself up to balance himself in her window, "Why, Moira?"

"I... liked someone who I thought liked me back... but..." Moira started but bit her lip and gripped her skirts in her hands, "But I was wrong..."

Jacob could feel his heart sink as she said this but placed a hand on her cheek to bring her face to look at him. He could see tears streaming down her cheeks. He couldn't let this woman cry. She was too beautiful to cry. He wipe away the tears that fell then gazed into her eyes.

"Forget about him, love," Jacob replied softly, "He can't see the worth in you. You will find someone who loves you."

Moira looked into his soft hazel eyes and sniffed, "I don't know anymore, Jacob..."

Jacob let out a deep breath then stroked some hair away from her face, "Get dressed and tidy up, love. I'm going to take you out."

"I really don't want to, Jacob..." Moira replied looking down.

"You've been trapped in your room for days, you need to get out," Jacob said bringing her gaze back to his, "It will do you good to be out and about."

Moira glanced into his eyes to show that he was being serious about taking her out. She was happy at how concerned Jacob was of her. He wanted the best for her well being and did so much just to make her smile. She knew that she couldn't brush off his kindness right now. Not after all he has done for her.

She nodded and gave him a weak smile, "All right, Jacob. Just let me get ready."

"I'll wait outside for you," Jacob replied placing a small kiss on her forehead before carefully jumping down the side of the house.

Moira began to dress in her Assassin clothing since they would be a lot more comfortable than skirts and a corset and put her hair up into a tight bun with a braid wrapped around it. After she was finished, she left her room then descended the stairs to meet with Jacob outside. As soon as her foot touched the bottom step, her father noticed her from the living area.

"Moira dear!" James chirped while lowering his newspaper, "You are up and about!"

Moira smiled sheepishly with a nod, "Yes, Jacob has stopped by to see if I was all right and has come by to take me out."

She could see the smirk under her father's bushy moustache and beard and he spoke up, "Jacob has always been such a nice young man and always looking out for you, dear."

Moira blushed as he said that and nodded, "Yes, I am happy to have him in my life."

"Seems he fancies you, dearest," James said smiling more, "Probably fancies you a lot."

"What?" Moira asked, not understanding what her father meant.

"Nothing at all, darling," James chuckled, "Go on and have fun now. Don't want to keep the lad waiting."

"Oh! Yes!" Moira gasped as she headed towards the door, "I will see you later, father!"

When he heard the door open and close, James Haywood smiled to himself, "Ah, young love."

Moira stepped outside into the cold breeze to see Jacob looking up at the sky that had stormy clouds. Moira stood next to him and gazed up at the sky. Moira usually loved rain storms but she felt like there was a storm inside herself right now. Jacob glanced down at Moira, seeing her face contort with a frown. He decided to break her out of the mess in her head.

"You look lovely, Moira," Jacob spoke up softly.

Moira blushed and shifted her feet a little, "Thank you, Jacob."

She could feel his arm wrap around her shoulder and walked out of her yard, "Let's take your mind off this nonsense."

Moira's lips turned to a smile then nodded in reassurance. Jacob had taken her down to the shoppes and let her go into any shop she wanted. Moira was a little apprehensive at first because she didn't want to bore Jacob but he reassured her that she couldn't do that. They had gone into a hat shop since Moira was thinking of getting a new hat for nice ocassions that she usually attended with her father. She couldn't find one but she grabbed a top hat, only to plop it on top of Jacob's head. He looked up at it then smirked back down at Moira. She giggled and said that a top hat suited him. Jacob chuckled at her antic then looked at himself in the mirror, admiring the hat she had picked for him. She called him a true gentleman as he checked himself out in the mirror then saw him take off the hat. He turned to her, only to lean in close to her ear and said that a gentleman shouldn't just be judged by his clothing but by his actions. She could feel her breath catch in her throat while her face grew warm. She couldn't help but feel strange at times when Jacob would get close to her but it was nothing bad. In fact, she enjoyed the close contact. She had noticed that when he leaned in close to her, he was putting the hat back where she grabbed it from.

They had left the shop and decided to leave for another one. Those words still rang in her head. She did see Jacob as a gentleman even though he was extremely reckless and can be crass. She knew from his sister that he would gamble, drink and attend fight clubs to get money, a lifestyle his father thought poorly of. Though she has never seen him do this, she wasn't discouraged by his choices. He treated her with the upmost respect and regarded her as a lady. Even though he would tease her relentlessly when they first met to where Moira couldn't stand him. She didn't know what changed in him to treat her kindly and even protect her if something upset her. She didn't understand why he made a vow to make her smile.

Once it started getting darker, Jacob mentioned going to the pub to have a couple pints. Moira couldn't turn down his offer since she loved to have a drink. While leading her towards the pub, Jacob could feel Moira stop before entering the door. He looked down at her with a confused look only to see she was upset by saddened blue eyes and biting her lip.

"What's wrong, love?" Jacob asked cocking his head to the side.

"This is the pub where he usually spends his time," Moira replied almost quietly.

Jacob sweeped his gaze from her to the pub then back at her. She couldn't be afraid to come to this place just because the man she had feelings for was here. Jacob placed his hands on her shoulders, trying to look into her eyes.

"Things will be all right, love," Jacob reassured, "I have a plan."

Moira glanced up at him, "Y-you do?"

Jacob winked at her, "Trust me."

He turned to go in but felt Moira grab his arm to stop him, "You're not going to hurt him, are you?"

Jacob only smirked and shook his head, "Not physically."

Moira was entirely confused by his words but decided to follow along with this little plan of his. They walked into the pub to see quite a few people who worked in the factories in the pub after a long day and a violin player in the corner, playing an uplifting tune to where a small group of people were dancing to it. Jacob felt Moira hold his arm tighter as her eyes were staring at a man at the bar with a woman on his arm. Jacob saw what she saw and hated this man for upsetting Moira.

He leaned down to whisper into her ear, "Ignore him, love. Focus on only me."

Moira swallowed the lump in her throat before nodding in agreement. Jacob led her over to a small table with a candle in the middle. He had ordered them a couple pints then turned his attention back to Moira. She still seemed tense while wringing her hands on the table. His rough hands enveloped hers into his, letting his thumbs stroked the back of her delicate hands. Moira's blue eyes moved to Jacob's hazel orbs that had a look she couldn't put her finger on. Her heart beat quickly while gazing into his eyes while he continued to caress her skin. For a moment, she looked away from him to see the man she onced adored looking at her.

"He's looking this way..." Moira breathed out softly.

Jacob wouldn't have this. He would not let this bloke sadden Moira anymore. He knew that he had to make the move now if he wanted this to look real. Taking one of his hands away from hers, he cupped her cheek in his hand. This definitely caught the attention of the female Assassin, making her look at Jacob. Her face flushed a very dark shade of red when she realized he was getting closer to her face. She looked at him with half lidded eyes, "Jacob..."

"Trust me, love," Jacob whispered.

Moira's heart beat quickened then felt his lips press against hers in a very soft kiss. She closed her eyes as she kissed him back just as soft. She had no idea that Jacob could be so gentle like this and always thought that he was rough with everyone. How wrong she was right now. She felt herself melt into the kiss but her heart sank when he pulled away from her. He looked at Moira with a smile to see she was a dark red. He was relieved that she kissed back instead of slapping him and running off. He took a risk when giving her that kiss, not knowing how she would react.

Moira's eyes moved to see the man and saw how uncomfortable he was then spoke gently, "He doesn't seem too happy."

"Good," Jacob chuckled lightly, "Means we rattled him."

Moira felt her stomach flip when she heard him laugh. She had to admit that she loved when Jacob laughed since it sounded like music to her ears. She wasn't sure why she was thinking like this. It was probably because of the kiss he gave her. That was probably it. Their server returned with their drinks and they both enjoyed their time together. Jacob told her about a recent mission he had with Evie where he annoyed her. This made Moira howl with laughter since she knew that Jacob and Evie would cause trouble for each other. Moira would ocassionaly glance towards the man to see he was still uncomfortable. She couldn't help but feel satisfied. Jacob was definitely rubbing off on her.

She then saw the man leave the bar and walked over to her, "I see that you have moved on quickly, Moira."

Moira bit her lip but tried to stand her ground, "You didn't want anything to do with me, Talbot. You said this."

Talbot snorted and shook his head, "You're unbelievable."

Before he could walk away, Jacob spoke up, "Oi! You git!"

Talbot then turned to Jacob, "Got a problem, mate?"

"Matter of fact, I do," Jacob replied glaring at the man, "You talk of moving on quickly, I can see you practice what you preach. She was a pretty little thing wasn't she? Along with the other one that my lady told me about. You have no say in this."

"It's none of your damn business," Talbot growled as he turned his back to Jacob.

"You missed your chance with an amazing woman," Jacob added, "I was lucky enough to win her heart and I can treat her with the respect she needs. She's lucky she didn't end up with a sod like you."

Talbot glared back at Jacob once more before leaving in a huff into the cold rainstorm. Jacob smirked to himself over his victory. He then noticed Moira was looking at him with an expression he couldn't read which made him quirk a brow, "What?"

She smiled gently at him, her eyes watering a little, "Thank you, Jacob... truly..."

"Of course," Jacob chuckled before patting the top of her head, "You shouldn't be treated like that. I've mentioned that before."

Moira remembered what he was talking about and smiled. She leaned in to place a soft kiss on his cheek. Jacob felt his heart race when she kissed his cheek then looked back at her to see her blushing and finishing up her pint. Jacob mentally laughed as he drank from his.

After another drink and more stories, Jacob figured it was time to escort Moira home. The rain that had drizzled earlier while they were in the pub had stopped only to leave a fresh, dewy smell and a crisp night air. Moira's arms were wrapped around his arm as they walked, enjoying the walk and each others company. No words needed to be exchanged between them at this moment, their moments earlier spoke for themselves. They arrived at Moira's front door and she turned to look up at Jacob.

"Thank you again for today, Jacob," Moira said softly while looking into his eyes, "You always make me feel so special. I say this again... you're a true gentleman."

"A gentleman is proven through actions," Jacob replied stroking some hair away from her face.

"Jacob..." Moira replied while clearing her throat, "That kiss..."

He then scratched the back of his head, "About that... I'm sorry... I wanted to make it look convincing. Did I go too far?"

Moira then shook her head vigorously, "N-no... don't worry about it. I was just... wondering..."

"About what?" Jacob asked taking her hands into his.

"Can... can you kiss me like that... once more?" Moira asked quietly.

Jacob was shocked to hear this but was all for it, "Of course, Moira."

Jacob leaned down to give her another soft, chaste kiss that made his heart fly. He was finally able to show how much love he had for her. For a few months, he loved to tease this girl to where it frustrated her and she would throw things at him but now, he wanted to make sure nothing happened to her and protect her from anything that would harm that happiness. Even if she didn't feel the same about him, he would always love her. Though when she asked for this kiss, he had a glimmer of hope that she would feel the same for him. The kiss lasted for quite a bit until they pulled away for air. Moira breathed heavily and looked into his eyes as her hand cupped his cheek.

"Thank you," she whispered, "Goodnight, Jacob."

"Goodnight, Moira," Jacob murmured gently.

Moira placed a gentle peck on his lips before she entered her home. She looked at him as she closed the door slowly. Moira made her way to the stairs only to see her father in his study, working on some papers. James saw his daughter and smiled while sitting up straight.

"How was your time with Jacob, dear?" he asked beaming at her.

Moira's cheeks flushed but smiled, "Wonderful, father. He is such a gentleman and very kind."

"I am happy to hear that," James chuckled, "Off to bed, love?"

Moira nodded, "I am. I am very tired."

"All right. Goodnight, dear," James replied, "I will see you in the morning."

"Goodnight, father," Moira said with a smile before ascending the stairs to her room.

As she entered her room, she took off her Assassin coat then placed it on the coat rack. Walking over to her window and peeking, she saw Jacob a good distance away, walking along the street to go back to his home. Sitting on her sill, she watched him leave only to feel her stomach do flips again. She knew that she could not cover her feelings anymore. She knew the man she met at the pub couldn't erase her feelings she had for Jacob. Moira had to come to terms that she was deeply in love with the risky Assassin. At first she thought she was going mad but she knew that Jacob had changed in the last few months. Placing her fingers on her lips, she could still feel the tingle of the kiss and smiled. She loved Jacob Frye and wasn't afraid to admit it to herself.

* * *

A/n: Thank you for reading and drop a review please! This would help me continue writing!


	3. Caring Cuddles

I have had a horrible day today and I wanted to write this little drabble to help me feel better. This is set in a modern AU.

* * *

Moira sat on her couch with her knees pulled to her chest and tears cascading down her cheeks. Today had been extremely horrible for her and couldn't fathom what had transpired earlier. As she thought about it, it only brought her more pain and more tears to fall from her dark blue eyes. Letting out a soft sob, she buried her face in her arms as she sat in the dark.

The dreary rainfall outside matched her mood. After coming home and soaked from the rain, she didn't bother turning on the lights in her apartment. She threw her purse onto the floor and sat down on the couch only to let out her emotions. She had already been under a lot of stress with school and with her job and what happened today with a friend made her break down.

She heard a knock at her door causing her to look up. She wondered if it was Evie wanting her notes for history. Wiping her reddened eyes, Moira walked over to the front door of her apartment and opened it to reveal Jacob. Her happy go lucky boyfriend gave her his usual cheeky smile but his smile fell when he saw her face.

"Moira," Jacob replied softly placing his hands on her shoulders, "What's wrong?"

Moira shook her head and looked down, "Today was just horrible, Jacob..."

Moira felt him bring her into his arms and rub her back lightly, "I am sorry, love. Do you want some company or do you want to be alone?"

Moira wrapped her arms around him and gripped his shirt, "Please stay..."

"Of course," Jacob said placing a kiss on top of her head.

He led her back inside the apartment and back towards her couch. He decided to make them both a cup of tea, knowing that would help her calm down and relax. As the water was boiling, he poked his head into the living room to see Moira shaking slightly and heard short sobs. He hated seeing his girlfriend like this and knew he had to do something.

Making his way back over to the couch, Jacob sat next to Moira. She had her knees pulled to her chest and head resting on her arms. Knowing he had to do something, he slipped his arms around her to bring her to sit in his lap. Moira looked up and at Jacob as he brought her into his lap, a little surprised. Jacob held her close to him while placing kisses on her cheek. Moira giggled slightly from his beard scraping against her skin since it always tickled her.

"J-Jacob, stop!" Moira chuckled lightly while still sniffing a little, "That tickles!"

Jacob smiled against her skin but still continued to kiss her, "Nope, I won't stop until you give me a smile."

Jacob fully knew that Moira was ticklish especially when he kissed her near her neck. Jacob promised her that when they would start dating, he would do anything to make her smile. Even if that meant he had to act like a goofball to get her to smile. He continued to pepper her with kisses until he finally saw her smile. He then grinned slightly at this.

"Oh, what have we here?" Jacob asked, "What is that on your face?"

Moira looked at him with a small smile, "What you think it is, dork."

Jacob chuckled and pecked a kiss on her nose, "Exactly what I like to see on your face, love."

Moira felt her heart flutter and placed a hand on his cheek. She leaned in to place a soft kiss on his lips, showing her gratitude. Jacob gladly kissed back while bringing her closer to him. Moira then pulled away and buried her face into the crook of his neck.

"Thank you, Jacob," Moira whispered.

Jacob rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head while closing his eyes, "I'll always be here for you, Moira."


	4. Sweet Kisses

I had a crappy day at work yesterday and I figured I would write this one shot to cheer me up. Set in a modern AU.

* * *

Moira was curled up on her couch with a blanket wrapped around her and only her face poked out from the blanket. She did not have a good day at work whatsoever. She accidentally dropped someone's coffee order on them which was luckily an iced mocha, had a few customers yell at her for no reason and she was alone most of the afternoon while taking orders and serving. Moira usually held her composure but she did her best not to break down crying from the stress. The only thing that kept her from going insane were constant texts from her boyfriend who vowed to come over and cheer her up with dinner and dessert.

Now here she was, sitting on her couch and seething with anger underneath her blanket as she waited for Jacob to come by. A few minutes later, she heard the door to her flat open and her boyfriend humming a happy tune. She wondered at times how Jacob could be so happy and carefree.

"Moira love!" Jacob called out in sing song, "I brought you food and your favorite cake!"

Jacob walked into the living room to see his girlfriend huddled underneath a blanket, "Love, what are you doing?"

"I'm in my safe place," Moira pouted.

Jacob chuckled then kneeled in front of Moira with a soft smile on his face, "Will you come out of your safe place to have dinner with your boyfriend?"

Moira twisted her face in thought, "Mmmm, maybe."

Jacob laughed slightly then leaned in to place a kiss on her lips. Moira leaned into the sweet kiss as she felt butterflies flit around in her stomach. Jacob pulled away to see a small smile on her lips, "All right, I'll come out."

Jacob then helped Moira up from the couch and led her towards the kitchen to heat up their dinner. They stood at the counter and ate their dinner while Moira explained to Jacob in full of how her day went. Jacob felt bad that Moira didn't have a pleasant day at work but he planned to change that.

Moira then placed a kiss on his cheek with a small smile, "Thank you for coming over, Jacob. You really know how to cheer me up."

"Of course, love," Jacob said running a hand along her back, "Just doing my boyfriend duties."

Moira let out a small laugh and pecked his lips. Jacob gave her a quick kiss before grabbing the dessert which was a layered vanilla and strawberry cake. Moira took a bite of her cake and savored the taste of it since it was delicious. After a few bites, she glanced over at Jacob only for him to dab a small bit of frosting onto her nose. Moira laughed then scooped up some frosting onto her index finger only to smear it on the tip of his nose. Smirking at her, Jacob went to grab her but she ran into the living room.

This had then resulted in the lovers commencing in a frosting war that consisted of running around the flat and hiding behind furniture. Moira hid behind the couch and was about to see where Jacob was. Before she could react, Jacob managed to spread some frosting onto her lips. Moira tried to run but Jacob scooped her into his arm and held her close. Moira looked at her boyfriend only for him to give her a victorious smile. Smug bastard knew that he won too. Moira went to lick the frosting from her lips only for Jacob to lick some of it off while kissing her in the process. She moved a hand to the back of his neck, not wanting him to pull away. Jacob then carefully made his way towards her bedroom.

* * *

Moira rubbed her eyes and stretched slightly as she felt the rays of the sun against her face. She groaned lightly then turned to look at the space next to her only to see Jacob wasn't there. She nearly forgot that Jacob had to work this morning since it was a Saturday and he didn't have class. Groaning again, she didn't want to get up since she knew she had to work later.

After getting dressed, Moira walked into the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee. She then noticed that there was already a fresh pot made for her. Her favorite mug sat beside the pot along with a note with her name written in beautiful script. She picked it up to see a small note.

 _Moira,_

 _I wish I could stay with you in bed all morning but alas I had to work but I had enough time to make you some coffee. I hope that you have a good day at work and that it is better than it was yesterday. I love you so much._

 _Love,_

 _Jacob XOXO_

Moira bit her lip and felt her eyes water a little. She held the note to her chest with a smile, thinking she had the best boyfriend ever. Moira then pulled out her phone to text Jacob.

'Thank you for the coffee and the note, Jacob. I love you' Moira texted.

After a few minutes, she heard her phone vibrate on the counter and checked to see it was from Jacob, 'You're welcome, love. I'll see you after work'

Moira smiled and texted back, 'I know it will be a better day knowing that I will see you afterwards'


End file.
